Threats: The 23rd Annual Hunger Games
by MessyModgePodge
Summary: 24 Tributes will fight to the death, with only 1 emerging Victor. This is my first story, so I could use all the feedback I can get! Please read and review! (T for Hunger Games)
1. Chapter 1

_**To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Geneva Dehiscent, District Twelve Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's Tributes, District Twelve**_

Dearest Maxima,

The Hunger Games are here again! Squeee! I can't _wait_! The Tributes are rather nice this year. With Moth's Victory last year, I didn't dare hope for a potential Victor _this_ time. The girl, Gyra Kratzke, is what I expected: sunken face, shallow eyes, attitude like she's lost already. She's skinny, too, so it's not like she'll perform well without any motivation. The _boy_ , Lou Aldava, on the other hand, is a much better option. He's 16, and he's already working in the mines. He has a bit of muscle on him, and he's one of the nicer looking Tributes I get out here (if you ignore his skin, it's red and splotchy- ew!). Sure, he was crying like the world was ending when he was Reaped, but I mean, so did Moth, and look where she is! Twelve may have another Victor soon!

Happy Hunger Games,

Geneva Dehiscent

 _ **To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Aubergine Desiree, District Eleven Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's Tributes, District Eleven**_

Rhoswen,

The girl is white. Like, stark white. Her hair is blond- like, _white_ blond, and her skin is pale. Just make sure Elixevetta (she's the new interviewer, isn't she?) isn't too shocked by this. She's 15 years old and may have a fighting chance. She's less scrawny than our usual girls, and she's captivating. I know she'll make it to the Top Ten, but I wouldn't place money on too much further. Her name's Elsker Arganbright- totally a name of someone who is not Panem-native. The boy is the usual cannon fodder- 13 years old, skinny beyond belief, shy as can be. I won't exactly be surprised when Dart Cavendish dies in the Bloodbath.

Aubergine

 _ **To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Mimi Trinket, District Ten Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's Tributes, District Ten**_

Dear Ms. Rhoswen,

This should be a good year. Tazz Jantier, my boy, is strong. _So_ strong, and handsome, too. He's also a complete darling. He held the door open for his pregnant sister, isn't that sweet? Yes, his sister is pregnant! _Very_ pregnant. Oh, Tazz must be very determined to get back home, another Victor-like quality, don't you think? He will be a force to be reckoned with, I'm telling you. My girl, Kimmi Gilleran, on the other hand… Well, she's small. She's only 12, and she's skinny, and she's tall and clumsy, but she really is the sweetest thing ever. She has a gentle soul and jumps at the slightest sound. It breaks my heart to see her so scared. Please be kind to my Tributes. They really are dears.

With love,

Mimi

 _ **To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Aviva Le Friconsua, District Nine Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's (TOTALLY AMAZINGLY AWESOMELY PERFECT!) Tributes, District Nine**_

Maxi,

Oh. Em. Gee. My Tributes? AMAZING. Like, so great. Sasha (that's a _boy!_ I was so confused when I pulled out "Sasha Etien" from the boy's ball. It was, like, did I pull from the wrong bowl?) is strong and muscled and exotic-looking (Spanish, maybe?) and _hawt_! He's, like, gorgeous. His hair is curly and messy in that oh-so-perfect, I-woke-up-like-this way, and do you know what color his eyes are? _Orange_. And, like, a good orange, too. It's all gold-ish and warm, like a fire or something. And I don't even think he realizes how _stunning_ he is! He's just, like, trying to make a plan for the Games. OMG, I can't even stand it! How can someone be that effortlessly amazing?! Oh, and the girl's good, too. She's pretty, she's lean, she's not freaking bony like all of those other girls we get. Her name's Colby Milillo, which is a pretty nice name. You know what's a better name, though? SASHA. *dreamy sigh*. DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM, MAX!

Happy Hunger Games, Maxi! Love,

Vi

 _ **To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Rubetta Stevens, District Eight Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's Tributes, District Eight**_

Head Gamemaker Rhoswen,

To my greatest sorrows, I must inform you on the state of my Tributes. Their chances are poor, to say the least. The female, Addison Leavelle, is barely twelve years old. Her birthday was quite literally last month. She is positively puny, everywhere except her feet. It is honestly a miracle that she's not constantly stumbling over them. The male, Bentley Robert, is not much more promising. He's only thirteen, though he is normally proportioned. He happens to be a likable child, though. It shall sadden me when they die.

Rubetta Stevens, District Eight Escort

 _ **To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Devina Devonne, District Seven Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's Tributes, District Seven**_

Wowza!

The Tributes are good! Super good. The boy, Case Anway, is big. He's kind of weird looking (one of his eyes are brown and the other is blue), but not in a gross way. Kind of weird acting, too. He just sulks around and spouts off strategic nonsense whenever I try to start a conversation with him. I was like, "How does the Capitol compare to your District?" and he was like, "It doesn't matter what it's like if I'm not alive to see it… food out of the Cornucopia, unless it's bad positioning… kill anyone who comes near… useless Escort, why is she so stupid?... can see why last year the Sevens died early…" Hmm. He is a bit grouchy. No bother. He's 15 and strong. He could go all the way! My girl is really promising, too. Maple Soman, is her name. She's strong and pretty. I may even expect her to do better than Case! She certainly is friendlier. I hope this year's Arena is a forest! (wink, wink).

DD

 _ **To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Igor Pleonasm, District Six Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's**_ _ **Bloodbaths**_ _**Tributes, District Six**_

Oh, Maxima,

The Hunger Games are back in season! I would be excited, if I had a better District. Put in a good word for me? The Tributes this year are terrible, as usual. The boy's 14 and too altruistic for his own good. Boston Sozio, is his name. Try not to kill him too painfully. The girl's bad, too. What else is new? She's 17 and somewhat pretty, but she hates me passionately and is very likely to drive off sponsors. I know _I_ wouldn't sponsor the girl. I _loathe_ her. Her name's Shade DeBou, and she's a racecar driver. Her guy friend was really torn up about her leaving, and they seemed pretty close. Do you think maybe next year… ?

Your Igor

 _ **To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Clarisse Centric, District Five Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's Tributes, District Five**_

Hey Max,

I have one word for this year's Tributes: SPUNK. The boy's name is freaking _Skitty Vaysman_. Can you get a much spunkier name than that? The answer? Yes. Chrysanthemum Midcap? Are you kidding me? Skitty is cute in that awkward way. He's kind of stuck up, but for some reason it's kind of endearing. Weird, huh? And Chrys (thank the Capitol she has a nickname) will be a little sassy rage monster when Skitty says his insulting comments. She's got a choppy haircut with a pink streak in it. Spunk, I'm telling you. Too bad they're only 16 and 14, respectively.

This is gonna be a good year!

Clarisse

 _ **To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Porcius Clemens, District Four Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's Tributes, District Four**_

Head Gamemaker,

They're Volunteers this year. Career Tributes. The girl is pretty. She's eighteen and suntanned, with shockingly blue eyes. She's toned and muscular. She's very vocal, though. She's loud and obnoxious and, frankly, annoying. Her name, Malibu, is gorgeous and almost Capitol-esque, but she insists that we call her Mal. The boy was also a Volunteer, just slightly less into it. He didn't seem upset to be going into the Games, thank the Capitol, but he wasn't overly enthusiastic, either. His name is Camden. He's quiet and strategic and a lot of things Mal isn't. He's pretty, too, but I don't know how I feel about him. At least he doesn't make us call him Cam.

Porky

 _ **To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Duilio Blunt, District Three Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's Tributes, District Three**_

Heeeeeey, Maxiiiiii ;)

I'm sure you're as stunning as ever, gorgeous, but unfortunately the same can't be said for these Tributes. The girl, Daisy Forbess, is cute and blonde and all, but she's also scrawny and 13 and has absolutely no hope. The boy, Ero Burde, is rather similar. Sweet guy, gonna die. He's 15, but underfed and wears glasses. Terrible posture, too, my gosh. What do they teach in those District slums? Maybe sometime we can chill, you know, and talk about Tributes or something. ;);)

3333,

Dewey

 _ **To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Sabina Blocker, District Two Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's Volunteers, District Two**_

They're great. What else can I say? Damon is brutal and evil and completely lacks any moral integrity. He is going to be a _showstopper_. Kona's going to beat him out for the title of Victor, though. She's crafty and smart, but also lithe and strong. And she's gorgeous. Her hair is sooooo long. I want it. She seems to be fawned on by everyone! I change my mind. I don't want her hair. I literally want to be her. After all, who wouldn't want to be the most recent Victor?

Lots of love,

Sabina

 _ **To: Maxima Rhoswen, Head Gamemaker**_

 _ **From: Tabitha Salyzz, District One Escort**_

 _ **Subject: This year's Tributes, District One**_

Dear Maxima,

Hey, girl! Since you've been in office there haven't been any Victors from One. We've fallen repeatedly to the Arena, leaving incapable Victors. Sycamore, the Seven girl from your first year? Oh, she's a klutz and a moron. The boy the next year? How could you let Seven win twice in a row, especially with that softie? After that was Danther from Two, who was almost a relief, but then what? That showpony from Ten, and then the District Twelve scum. This year had better make up for it. How? By leading one of my perfect Tributes to Victory. There's Jezebel. She's a Volunteer, of course. She's gorgeous, as usual, and she has skills. She can use a spear like nobody's business, let me tell you. There's also Valor. He Volunteered, of course. He's good looking, not necessarily in a traditionally One way, but attractive all the same. He's skilled with a variety of weapons, though he favors a sword. He is also familiar with jungle plants, a surprising skill for a Career. So, what do I expect after five previous disappointments that you dare call Hunger Games? A jungle Arena with nothing in the Cornucopia but spears. And if not… well, I have my connections, dearest Maxi.

I'm counting on you,

Tabitha


	2. Chapter 2

**Maple Soman, Age 16, District Seven's Female Tribute**

The boy is scary. He's sitting across from me in one of the lavish, insanely comfortable chairs the Capitol train has provided. He clenches and unclenches his big, calloused hands and and taps his foot anxiously. I know he's a year younger than me, but he's broody and huge. He has a good five inches on me, height wise, and with his thicker built, he wouldn't have too much trouble snapping my somewhat willowy frame. His brown hair is shaggy and messy. It has a life of its own, and it's like he hasn't dared to comb it. His eyes are what unsettles me most, though. They're, for a lack of a better term, freaky. I know it's wrong to judge people by what they look like, but its hard not to. His right eye is a dark, deep, chocolate-y hue, while the left is a blue so pale that it's nearly translucent. They dart around in an analytical, almost deranged way.

Mom always tells me to be kind to everyone. Dad always says to be brave. I take a deep breath, trying to work up the courage to speak to this intimidating boy. He beats me to it, though.

"You can stop staring at me like I'm crazy."  
He surprised me, his voice unexpectedly small. "I, uh... Sorry. I didn't mean to," I stammer. "I'm Maple."

"I know," he mutters.

I sit there uncomfortably for a moment, the conversation feeling extremely one-sided. "You're Case, right?" I prod, trying to remember something from the Reaping besides paralyzing fear. He nods, though his face is slightly less hostile than before.

Five minutes later, I've managed to get him to actually smile. Like, a genuine smile! He's really a pretty nice guy, once he's warmed up to you.

That's when the door flies open. "Duhhhveeena Duuhvohhhn!" The escort announces herself, game show host style. She stands, hips cocked, in the doorway. She has a geometric, neon yellow dress, with a pile of hair the same color stacked precariously on her head. She wobbles on giant black wedges and looks overall a bit unsteady. Her face, half electric blue and half midnight black, is split again in a huge white grin.

Case's smile drops right off his face, straight into a scowl. Right when I was making progress, too. He mutters something indistinguishable underneath his breath and sulks to a room in the back of the train car.

Devina wilts a bit, a confused look replacing her happy expression. "Hi, I'm Maple," I hurriedly mention. "Sorry about Case. He's, um, a little upset? I don't know. I'll go check on him."

At that, Devina brightens. "Okey-dokey!" she says squishily. "You do that, sweet-pea."

"Um, okay. Great," I affirm, smiling to acknowledge her. I quickly follow after Case.

I hesitate before knocking on Case's door. A little voice in my head reminds me of that cunning, deranged look he had. That I don't know him or how he acts when he's mad. I tell the voice to shut up because Case is nice and I, being older, should comfort him. I rap lightly on the door, then involuntarily flinch back. All the response I get is a muffled grunt. "Case?" I call softly. "It's Maple. Can I come in?"

I hear a slight shuffle before the door inches open. Case grumbles something along the lines of "What do you want?", glowering at me from underneath his shaggy hair. He looks rumpled.  
"Can I come in?" I repeat. He just grunts again, but he does open the door wider. I take that as a signal for yes. I enter and sit a little awkwardly on a stool, absentmindedly tracing my finger along the elaborate engravings on it.  
Case plops, dare I say ungracefully, onto the corner of the bed. He growls something that sounds like "Did the escort send you?"

"No, no, of course not," I reply, a little too hurriedly, I think. "I just- are you okay? You were really nice and I enjoyed talking to you, but when the escort came in you kinda got upset for no reason." Case purses his lips and glares at the ground. I rush to correct myself. "No, uh, emobvious/em reason. I mean, I know that she pulled your name out of the ball of death, which is upsetting to say the least. If anyone gets that it's me. But you didn't seem too broken up about that before, so I just figured... I don't know. I was concerned," I explain.

He nods. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replies, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "It's just... you know." He shrugs and dwindles off.

"Just what?" I gently prod. I don't want to make him more upset, but I guess I care about him and want to know what's bothering him.

"It's- it's just really frustrating, you know? It's like, back home I'm kinda seen as a weird or a freak show or something cuz, you know." He gestures up towards his mismatched eyes and I feel a pang of guilt for letting them make me feel wary. "Then I come here, where everyone is fine with everything, and the escort is wearing that, that insult plastered on her face?" He heaves a sigh and runs both hands through his hair. "It's not even a big deal. I wouldn't care, if she wasn't an immature child-woman who seems to, I don't know, be making a mockery of me or something. And I mean, I'm going to die within the month, so yeah, I take things a little dramatically. Sue me."

Neither of us say anything for awhile after that, and it's really awkward. Is there a cricket on this train?

"But why am I telling you this?" Case sighs. "I don't know you and you don't care."

"I care," I say, because I do.

Case rolls his eyes. "Right. It's fine that you don't. I'm not offended or anything."

"No," I protest. "I honestly care." He stares at me for a minute, like he's evaluating me, and I squirm self-consciously. He chuckles and shakes his head, as if he found something that amused him.

"What?" I ask defensively. Now I'm the one that might be offended.

"It's just... You're a really nice person, you know that Maple? A really nice person."

"And why is that so funny?" I demand.

"It's not, really, but... I don't know, fate has a twisted sense of humor, huh?" he says. I know he's referencing the Devina's face paint, not just nice ol' me going into a death match.

"Very twisted," I affirm.

He nods, then grunts for the umpteenth time. "Or it's rigged. Pro'lly rigged." Case laughs bitterly. "Nothing the Capitol loves more than watching perfect little angels go dark before one of the weird, villainous District outcasts snaps their neck."

I cup my face in my hands. It's true, I just don't want to think about it. I don't want to hurt anyone, and I don't want to die. Especially at the hands of someone as misunderstood as Case. "Th-they just like the gore, that's all," I object shakily.

Case scoffs. "You know I'm right, Maple. There's at least one every year, and they always get kill by a so-called weirdo, like me. Think about it. Just think of last year. The boy from Six and the girl from Nine? He was an orphan, thug, and always high. She gave handouts to the poor and had her life planned out. She had a bright future, a ton of friends, and a great head on her shoulders. Until it wasn't. On her shoulders, that is."

"No," I moan. I don't wan't Case to kill me. I don't want _anyone_ to kill me, but least of all Case. He's my _District partner_ , for crying out loud, and Seven would hate him even more than it does now. And I'd be _dead_. I don't want to die!

"Yeah, it's terrible," Case continues. He either didn't hear me or can't take a hint. "If your alleged saints are corrupt and your villains are human, the people don't know who to hate. So they both meet tragic ends. Isn't that poetic?" he practically hisses. By the time he finishes his ranting recap, I'm on the floor in the fetal position, rocking myself back and forth and hyperventilating.

"Oh, uh, sorry Maple," Case mutters uncomfortably, finally noticing the state I'm in. "I, uh, I didn't mean... Are you okay?" A red blush has risen up into his cheeks.

"I don't want you to kill me," I cry.

"Oh, I-not like- um," Case sighs like he meant something else entirely. "I'm not going to kill you unless I don't have a choice, okay?"

"It's like you said, Case," I blubber hysterically. "I'll do something hateful and desperate and you'll kill me because the Capitol loves a good show."

"I won't kill you," Case promises, a bit more forcefully this time.

"You will, you will because Seven thinks you're weird and vengeance stories are the favorite, right? Right, Case?" I don't mean for my words to sound accusing, but they do. So, so much. It sounds like I'm accusing Case of being a horrible person who shoves daunting truths on people and is easily manipulated by the Capitol. Because I am. God, what are these Games doing to me? "I'm sorry," I apologize softly.

Case's Adam's apple bobs in his throat as he swallows hard, staring at me with unreadable, freaky eyes. "If you get killed by some vengeful psycho, it won't be me. I'm sure the other Districts will have freak Tributes, too." His voice is oddly quiet, like he's... hurt.

"You're not a freak," I murmur. A muscle in his jaw tightens, but he flashes a forced smile at me.

"Whatever you say, Maple."


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon Schaffer, Age 18, District Two's Male Tribute**

Sabina the escort snaps her fingers, and an Avox girl is pushed in her direction. The girl snorts and crosses her arms, working her jaw in a way that shows her recently she was Avoxed. She's kinda pretty, with high cheekbones, glossy brown hair, and huge eyes. "Fetch a pitcher of… what do you guys want?" Sabina asks me and Kona, my fellow Tribute.

"Herbal tea. Mint, if you have it," Kona says. "Helps focus the mind." Sabina nods and looks in my direction.

"Fine by me. What the princess wants, the princess gets," I answer, pointedly looking at Kona. I'd seen her enough at the Academy to know she was _doted_ on by the trainers. She beats the crap out of one kid, and suddenly she's the favorite. Granted, the kid was the chosen Volunteer who may or may not have been able to put me in a choke hold in under a minute. But I mean, it's one kid! Do you know how many bones I broke, none of them my own? Do you know how many concussions I inflicted with my bare hands? And Miss Special here delivers one bloody nose and she's Trainer's pet. She thinks she's so great, with her perfect bronze hair and her perfect evil eyes and her perfect six pack. _I_ have a six pack. _My_ hair is pretty darn perfect. _I_ could take her.

Kona narrows her eyes at me and scowls. "I'm nobody's princess." Her voice is ice cold, her face hard. Maybe I'd be scared, if I wasn't such a boss. As it is, though, I laugh. She takes herself so seriously.

"Yeah, right," I challenge. "You're only the Volunteer 'cause you had a bit of skill to go with that hot bod and the trainers were too weak to say no to it."

She exhales an enraged breath, slamming her hand down and getting in my face. "I'm not here because of my 'hot bod'," she huffs, putting air quotes around my words. "I'm here 'cause I can kill you and anyone else that gets in my way to the Victor's crown."

"Oh, yeah?" I lean forward so we're nose to nose. "Prove it."

Her nostrils flare angrily and she's about to retort when we hear this wet wheezing sound. Both a bit surprised, we momentarily stop being at each other's throats. I look around to find the source of the sound, and my eyes land on the Avox girl. She was lingering there the whole time, watching us bicker. Her shoulders are shaking and her lips are stretched into a smile. The wheezing sound is coming from her. For a second I think she's choking, but then I realize: She's laughing at us.

I cross my arms and sit back in my chair, my face settling into a scowl. I hate being laughed at, especially by someone so low, but I can't help but respect the girl's guts. She's already had her tongue cut out, and still she doesn't follow orders. Besides, she's kinda cute.

"Shoo, go get the tea," Sabina growls at her. The girl rolls her eyes but stops heaving and slowly makes her way to the kitchen. Sabina turns to Kona and I, who are still fuming at each other. "Sorry about Ederra. She's new."

Kona nods, accepting the acknowledgement. "Whatever," I say. I don't need Sabina's apologies.

I turn back to Kona. I want her to get angry and fight me, because I wanna show her how much I could whoop her. "I could take you any day, you spoiled brat. Any of the other girls from the Academy could, too. I'd much rather have one of them for a partner than a dainty little Trainer's Pet who can't hold her own in a fight," I goad.

Kona's nostrils flare, but when she speaks, her voice is calm. "You're not worth the effort, Damon. Besides, you're too stupid for me to care about your opinion of me." She looks me right in the eyes, not a bit of emotion there.

No way she's that emotionally resilient. I keep making jabs, hoping to peel back the layer of calm that she suddenly has around her. "Weakling," "fragile," "diva," I call her, among other, more offensive things. "A disappointment to my great District," I say. Still, she sits serenely, facing forward and ignoring everything I shoot at her. "Wimp," I try halfheartedly. Nothing's getting to her, and I'm running out of insults.

She finally turns to face me, and I'm still holding onto the hope of a battle. She flashes a huge, completely fake smile at me. "Are you finished?" She holds her cup out, and I'm momentarily confused. I was too busy trying to think up something that would offend her that I didn't notice Ederra the Avox come back in with the tea.

Ederra pours Kona's cup a little messily, obviously not caring enough not to spill. "Watch it," Kona growls when some sloshes out of her cup and burns her hand. Ederra makes a face, and I smirk.

I hold out my own cup. "Hey, Ederra, right?" I say. She gives me a skeptical glance before starting to pour my tea. "Did you know your name is Basque and means beautiful? You certainly live up to it." She purses her lips and continues pouring. "Try not to spill this time," I tease.

The Avox stops pouring for a moment to look at me in disbelief. I'm the one in disbelief when she takes the carafe and dumps it on my lap. I jump up in pain and shock. "Gah!" I yell.

Complete chaos follows, with Kona bursting out laughing, Ederra making her wheezing noise, Sabina screaming at Ederra, and me dancing around in an attempt to get the scalding hot tea out of my underwear. "Oh, my _gosh_ , Ederra!" Sabina shrieks. "Wait until I tell the authorities! They'll cut out worse than your tongue," she threatens.

The flash of fear in Ederra's eyes is soon masked in a defiant scowl, but I saw it. "Wait!" I call. I can't believe I'm doing this. "It's fine," I tell Sabina. "Don't- don't go telling everyone."

Sabina crinkles her eyebrows at me, confused. "Um, okay. If you like the Avox, I guess we can keep her around."

"No, I-" I start, but Ederra can't mask the pleading in her eyes. "Yeah, keep her around," I revise. What's wrong with me? How many times have I crushed someone with that same begging look without a second glance? Why is this different? Well, her life is on the line, for one. Wait, why do I care? I'm supposed to kill people. What? I don't even know. I sigh into my hands and go back to bickering with Kona. That's less confusing.

"Hey, Kona," I say.

"What?" she asks, finally stopping her snickering to respond.

"When it gets down to the Top Eight, you and me, both with our preferred weapons. Nobody interferes. If you're so tough, you can prove it then. Let's not murder each other before."

She stares at me for a moment, pondering before answering. "Okay, Damon. I hope you like the taste of your own blood."

Well. That was morbid. Right up my alley.

"Oh, Kona," I laugh. "When I'm finished, you'll long for something as tame as blood."

 **A/N: Hi, guys! Thanks for your reviews :) Thanks for telling me about Case's eyes, Guest. And yes it does, other Guest!**

 **Sorry if Damon's a little confusing. His thoughts are a tiny bit scrambled, so the writing is, too. If you guys could tell me who you like best out of these two and also the pair from Seven, that would be really helpful. Also, is this style as enjoyable as the emails in the first chapter? I kind of like that format better, but I think this gets a better feel for the Tributes. What do you think?**


End file.
